La Mort Rouge
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Caroline is a demented girl that wants to change Pandora from the inside out and destroy no one in particular. No pairing really. OC is the main character. This is not a Gil x Oz story, they are just two of the main characters in it. Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Beckoning

Yes, I'm doing it, AGAIN BWHAHAHA! New story...well...not really new since it's posted on a different website in a different way but I want to rewrite it. It stars my insane OC, Caroline Doll Baskerville. There are really no pairings...if there are, they are quite minor…Unless I throw in some BreakxGil but the main focus is adventure, horror, and humor I suppose.

If you'd like to further see Caroline and her background, check out my DeviantArt account,

Imjustthatway . Deviantart . com.

* * *

…

**Chapter One:** Beckoning

"_Jack…."_

"…_You...It's you..."_

_Silence passed as the flames licked at their feet, sweat dribbling down the curve of the older male's temple as it mingled with the blood on his cheek. In his hand he held a sword, traces of blood lined upon it, heating up as the tip was incased in flames as it lay limp at his side in his tight grip. His chest was a rapid rise and fall of panic and fear, staring at the small child in front of him as if he'd witnessed the death of hundreds at the hands of a vicious merciless demon. Her visible eye seemed to pierce through his very soul as it scanned the blood splattered on his shirt and coat, bloodying the expensive fabric. Her eye soon bore into his green emerald, the blonde examining the blank cyan color of her own eye. Time ticked on and they stood where they were, the blaze increasing as the heat intensified. A support beam came to a crashing stop against the ground as it splintered, the girl gasping as blood spilled from her stomach and pale cracked lips as a piece of wood lodged deep within her insides, twisting around her entrails beneath the delicate skin. _

_The blonde stared in horror as the only show of that the girl was in pain was the constant gasping and flow of blood down the corner of her lip, her legs shaking as she did so, chuckling and choking on the blood that filled her lungs. He could no longer take it; he hopped over the support beam and landed in front of his half sister. She wasn't going to survive. She stared up at him, her knees giving out but the hand that clamped around her arm kept her up right mostly. Her cold eyes bore into his haunted ones, a wicked smile breaking out across her features as she attempted to speak her final words._

"_Big brother….I…is guilty…" she giggled and coughed, spitting up blood onto his already ruined shirt, "I don't want your fucking pity you cold hearted son of a lying scumbag bitch!" she squealed, coughing savagely as the coldness in her eyes dimmed and she wretched, the pain intensifying as she drew in her last breaths painfully, tears bubbling over the surface of her bottom eyelid as they spilled over them and cascaded down her cheeks. She almost looked like a scared and lost child if it hadn't been for the twitch of a smile at her lips as Jack raised his sword and pierced her heart, her head flying back as she gasped, blood spilling as she let out an involuntary howl of pain as she trembled for a moment before falling limp against him, her eyes a complete blank as her cheek rested against his forearm._

"_I'm sorry…I can't help but pity someone like you.." the blonde muttered as he yanked his sword from her body and pushed her from his arm, her body falling forward and further impaling her body on the wooden beam with a sickening squelch noise as her insides pierced and twisted disgustedly, her head hitting the ground with an echoing thud as the blonde continued down the hall. _

* * *

The brush was thrown from the small hand and across the room, bursting the window with a loud crash and a spray of glass onto the floor. A petite girl stood at a dresser, her hands clenched the top, her knuckles whiter than a ghost. A soft hum was the only thing that interrupted the eerie silence that filled the room as a candle lightly flickered nearby on the bedside table. The long and skinny fingers soon slacked as her body arched backwards as though there was no spine in place to prevent her from being immobilized, the soft hum continuing as she straightened and her shoulders hunched forward a bit, her delicate fingers pulling on the cracked skin of her bottom lip as she pouted softly, her light violet curls bouncing as she walked over to the window, the pain that shot up her legs as she walked through the glass did not seem to phase the child as she stared out into the crisp evening, glancing behind her as she heard scurrying feet at the halls just beyond her wooden door. Soon an impatient knock echoed throughout the fairly large guestroom, pounding against her ears as she glared at the door.

"Come in…" she beckoned soothingly as the door was flung open to reveal a rather rumpled looking male of twenty four.

"Are you alright Caroline?" the ebony haired male asked urgently as he raised his candle to get a better look at the girl beside the window, seeing the glass at her feet and feeling the chill fill the room as a breeze blew in from the shattered window.

"Quite fine Gilbert…"

The male seemed to recoil at the sound of his name, staring at her suspiciously as his eyebrows drew low over his eyes and his lips turned down in a rather non-attractive worrisome look.

"You're in a pool of glass, you are obviously not alright!" he retorted as he stepped further into the bland room, setting his candle at the dresser the girl was previously at as he cautiously made his way over to her, sidestepping any glass that threatened to embed itself in his foot before swiftly grabbing the girl up by her underarms and hoisting her up and firmly setting her on the bed, his hands curled around her thin arms as through he could cover her arm span twice with just one hand.

"Im fine..." she repeated sweetly, leaning forward and biting his nose.

He recoiled, jumping backwards and releasing her as he stared at her, "Don't do that!" he commanded, frustrated, tired, and sadly a bit embarrassed by the dust of pink that filled his pale cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because he said so, Dollie." a new voice interrupted.

Both heads turned, one more swiftly at being caught venturing into the room again, the other calm as a smile spread.

"Evening Vincent, did I wake you with my racket?" the girl questioned with a curious tilt of her head.

The blonde stared over at her, a smile spreading, "Of course not," he responded as he walked over, leaning back against the taller of the three, his hands resting on the broad shoulders.

Gilbert looked back at his brother questionably but looked back to the main problem of the situation. She was looking quite innocent as the blood from her feet dripped down from her cuts and onto the floor beneath them, smiling softly the whole time, her hair obscuring her real expression of blank hatred as she stared at Vincent, itching to grab the knife hidden skillfully beneath the pillow just inches away from her so she could slice him up and use his blood accordingly.

"You need to go back to sleep Caroline." Gilbert said lightly, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him.

The girl scooted her hand a bit closer to the pillow.

"I don't wish to sleep tonight."

"You have to!"

"_A few more inches..."_

"Nii-san if she doesn't want to sleep, leave her be..."

"But Vince!"

"_Almost there..!"_

"Let's just go back to bed now..."

"_Ah-ha!"_

The two males turned their back to the girl as she raised her knife, the two walking to the door as she flung the knife at the back of the blondes head. The blonde turned and smiled, his head tilting a bit to the side as the knife whizzed by and hit the wall in the hall as he raised a finger to his lips.

"Goodnight Dollie."

She let out a howl of frustration.

* * *

"Nii-san…she's not safe to be around.."

The elder male looked over at him, wondering why he was followed to his bedroom.

"I know Vince.."

"Why do you venture into her room each night even though she does something like that every time..?"

A thick silence filled the room as the ebony haired male pulled his sheets up from the bed and buried himself in them, sighing into his pillow as he glanced over at his blonde brother.

"Vince…it's not a problem..She's just a troubled child, okay? She needs to be watched or else she'll hurt herself."

"Gilbert" the male blinked at the use of his name, "you're so naïve and sweet…" the blonde whispered with a soft giggle, "Goodnight nii-san~"

And with that, Gilbert was left in his room alone, staring at his door through the darkness as his eyesight adjusted to fit the setting, sighing softly as his head hit the pillow with the softest of thumps, staring up at the ceiling, feeling quite tired as his eyes lowered lightly, his thick eyelashes brushing against his pale cheeks as he heard the faintest of songs, one he knew was not being verbally said but something in the back of his head, whispering caressing words of sweet nothings in a soft lullaby. The song was familiar yet so distant, his eyesight blurring as sleep took over him abruptly, yawning as his eyes fell close and his soft lashes rested against his cheeks.

"Come along Dormouse…"

The chain above the male lifted its head sleepily, watching the door open as one red eye stared, the chain floating over to it willingly.

"Nii-san doesn't need to be awakened again.."

The chain made a noise in response, resting above the contractors head as he made his way back down the halls of the Nightray Manor, avoiding the creaking floorboards he had memorized so long ago. As he approached his destination, he heard the humming of a familiar song, grimacing at it even though it seemed to sooth him, creaking the door open, not surprised to see that the knife that had once been embed in the wall was gone, peering inside the room cautiously.

The humming faded to a stop, the child absently kicking her feet up in the air despite the indecency it had once her nightgown fell to remain scrunched up at her waist.

"Vince...~?" was the question though she made no move to sit up or fix herself.

"Hai…"

"No sleep seems to come to you even though you have such a chain I see...How pathetic…"

The blonde didn't respond, staring at her with a tired expression as she pat the bed space next to her. He seemed reluctant which was something new, his lips twisting in a scowl as he soon gave in and walked over, Dormouse hovering near as he examined Caroline curiously. The child pat the bed again absently, staring at him with a smirk and raised brow, feigning worry and question as he said something under his breath as he laid next to her on his side. The blue-eyed girl turned to face him, an arm resting over his waist and an arm soon under his head as he circled her waist span with his arms, sighing softly as his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"You'll receive your payment tomorrow.."

"I can wait Vince…it's always entertaining when you need help..."

The blonde gripped her waist in warning, his nails stabbing at the flesh underneath the dress but he simply received a giggle in return.

"Masochistic."

She growled and tugged his hair.

"Sadist."

The two said no more as a silent agreement was made, the long nimble fingers running through golden hair as she sang softly, the soft lullaby soothing his headache and need to sleep, eyelashes drifting downward to brush against his cheeks, involuntarily nuzzling into the warmth of the child he so urgently clung to, knowing he wished to sink his scissors into her flesh as much as she wanted to do to him with the knife hidden under the pillow beneath his head.

"_Come little children...I'll take thee away…into a land of enchantment..."_

* * *

There...


	2. Remaining

Another chapter because it's 3 p.m. and I'm bored!

Oh and for those of you who have not notice, I've warped the timeline just an itty bitty bit so instead, when Leo becomes Glen, Elliot is still in fact alive since Humpty Dumpty was killed before he rejected it and he's just badly injured.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Remaining

She was always told pulling on peoples pants legs or dresses was rude. Always been told not to be rude, always told to stay down in the basement. It was odd finding herself as free as she could be, yet she couldn't escape the pestering feeling in the back of her head to crawl under the bed immediately and dig herself a hole she could hid in. Yet, what did she have to hide from? The feeling clawed at her for a few moments as she stared at the wall opposite to her, over the head of blonde silk with her feeble arms were wrapped around the presence numbly. She soon heard the vague creaking of floorboards and her gaze flew over to the door, eyes narrowing suspiciously as the arm under the male skillfully slipped away as the arm around his neck moved away as well before she herself slid for the bed with the softest of thuds, laying down on the ground to peer under her bed towards the door, seeing light just in the hall, flickering repeatedly and whispers broke through the silence in the manor like the sound of a waterfall. She wondered if she should wake up Vincent but she hadn't needed to when suddenly a cry broke out in the hall and one of the candles fell with a thud and a roll, catching fire to a nearby curtain.

At that moment, Vincent roused and looked around confused as to not just where he was but why at the current moment did there seem to be a fire just outside the door. His feet touching the ground made Caroline lift her head up and peer at him over the bedside, his gaze catching her staring as he waved with a creepy smile that she did not return. He turned his attention back to the door. There was definitely a fire now, the flames licking at the door and screams and cries echoed down the hall which Vincent seemed to worry.

"Nii-san is just a few halls over...I need to get to him..!"

"If you open the door the wind from my window over there will contrast with the heat and the room will explode and you'll be dead before you can even attempt to help him."

Vincent turned his head to glare at the child. They both knew Vincent wanted to die but in a different way so this was not an option. He sighed soon and pinched the bridge of his nose, the two seemingly not worried as the flames spread until a small explosion sounded down the hall, Vincent glancing at the door, a little horrified at the noise as a pained screamed sounded before most of the noises grew quiet. Caroline stood with a sigh.

"Vince, I'm sure he's…What are you doing?"

She hadn't seen when Vincent had walked over to her window, through the glass and all, unhatching the broken thing before stepping out onto the ledge just before the door was broken down and Caroline flinched, her head turning towards the racket as she dove back down to the ground, her proposition coming true as the gush of flames burned whoever had just come in, panting a bit as she held her hair back from her eyes, standing up to examine the flames that had spread immensely, her bed catching fire, quickly slipping her hand beneath her pillow to obtain her weapon, breathing hard as the soot and smoke clogged up her throat.

"_Bloody Hell"_

* * *

When she had awoken, she had expected her head to be cradled by the ever tea drinking Will, acting as though she wasn't dead, twirling her unusually colored hair around her finger as always.

But she should have been expecting the unexpected.

When her eyes opened, she could tell she wasn't in her own room. The bed, she was sinking too far into it and she didn't possess red sheets nor did she own a canopy bed. Did any of the Nightray's own a canopy bed? She knew for sure this wasn't the Abyss either but it had a eerie feeling just as it did. When she tried to sit up, she found herself restrained, growling in annoyance as she craned her head to look around though the curtains on the bed blocked mostly everything. Her head hit the pillow with a soft thump, sighing reluctantly as she wondered where she was and where her knife was. She could hear the ticking of a clock somewhere nearby. That was going to be annoying.

"Hello?"

She called out into the darkness, growing quiet to see if anyone was around or if a presence had moved. She heard the faintest of creaking before soft footsteps crossed the room over to the curtain to her right, pulling it open as some light streamed in and she yawned.

"You are?"

"Glen. Glen Baskerville."

She peered up at the boy who could have only been two years older than her, staring up at him with vague annoyance. That name, she knew of it, it was clawing at her brain, yelling at her to remember past the flames and fire and Jack, see past it, venture in deeper, delve into the darkness that she could scarcely reach but instead she just groaned in pain and turned her head with a huff, facing away from the teenager. She could tell he was still there, hear him breathing before the brief clink of metal sounded and her hands fell limp above her head.

"Do you recall who I am Caroline?"

The girl sat up and rubbed her wrist, watching as he undid the shackles on her feet as well, "No. No I don't."

"Even though we pulled you from the Abyss?"

* * *

It was time for Caroline to look puzzled, tilting her head a fraction to get a better look at him. She didn't recall anyone pulling her from the abyss but at the same time, she hardly remembered before pulled from it either. It was just a blur from the Will screaming in pain with the white haired knight to waking up with Gilbert at her bedside who she had instantly remembered though quite vaguely, seeing his little hands gripping onto her blue dress shyly, wanting her to accept the flower he'd picked for her before Vincent came over with a bigger handful to give her, grinning happily. That was the only thing she recalled from Vincent and Gilbert, cradling her head as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Did you now?"

"Yes..you came through after the hundred year cycle though I hadn't quite expected you to remember so this is fine," the boy moved away to peer out the window, hands folded and clasped behind his back, "Though I had at least expected you to recall your own heritage."

"Heritage? Ha! Who in their right mind would claim to be of my—"

She was cut off when abruptly the boy was back at her side and her bangs were rudely pushed away and pinned to the top of her head with his hand. She stared at him with both eyes, the red and cyan peering at him, slightly widened as his own navy blue eyes peered into hers. An eerie silence passed as she stared in shock and he stared calmly, searching her eyes. Her breathing had hitched and her angry seemed to boil as her eyes narrowed.

"Let go of my hair."

"You should be thrown back into the Abyss you know? Yet…The Will denies it every time," his grip on her hair stayed firm, "Your eyes hold no light or life except the dim sparkle of what we call the Abyssal light, it's the only thing that seems to fill your eyes along with the steady flow of hatred and regret embedded within them. What are you to the Will? Why won't she accept you?"

"Let me go."

"Are you a monster of some type that she created for company..? You were just a play thing for Lacie, a little dress up doll for when she had nothing else to do." His hand lowered from her hand to grip onto her chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head back so she was staring directly at him, his knee on the bed, his eyes narrowing to return her glare, "Yet you live on with the demented personality of a monster in the body of an abused child, something so dangerously worthless it's harmful to others"

Her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Something so distasteful shouldn't be allowed to live, something as sinful as you should be thrown into the darkest pits of the abyss, past the Will herself, so deep you yourself won't know what species you are, won't know the meaning of the word alive or living. You will be nothing; you won't even comprehend the meaning of nothing."

Caroline stared at him, the feeling of long suppressed fear and regret bubbling at the corner of her eyes before they spilled down to create a river down her cheeks, breathing hard as his words took affect, stabbing at something she couldn't quite control as her hands were suddenly around his throat and he was surprised, gasping as blood trailed down his collar bone, stumbling backwards from the bed as she pushed herself to her feet, pushing him to the wall with surprising strength.

"Glen Baskerville, you have no right to say those things to me, you are nothing, an empty shell carrying many broken men within you that share a pathetic name, repeated in history until forever gone one day," she spoke through her tears though her voice did not crack, "Glen Baskerville, you are nothing."

They stood silently and Caroline's grip went slack as she stepped away.

"I'm glad to hear you don't take insults like you use to Caroline," The Baskerville muttered as he rubbed at his throat with a smile, "It's good to know you changed. Lotti will bring you something to eat soon and then I shall summon you and the remaining Nightray's to a meeting"

Caroline looked at him quietly, eyes narrowing at his words, "Remaining?"

He cast her the same smile as before, his hand moving and there were no traces of the crescent cuts from her nails before he walked from the room, leaving the girl alone in the room, examining herself in wonder.

"Who changed my clothes?"


	3. Oz Vessalius and Kin

**Chapter Three:** Oz Vessalius and Kin

…

A few hours had gone by and the dinning room was quiet, a dim candle flickering at the end of the room, next to the door probably. There wasn't really any noise except for the pounding at the windows as rain assaulted them from the outside. The halls were quiet and everyone was presumed asleep or reading quietly. The mansion was at complete peace… Though that was just an illusion to fool outsiders. No one was asleep even if their candle had been long blown out. People lay thinking, some couldn't sleep, and others were just bored. A lone female wandered the halls, candle concealed with her hand as it hovered over the flame, licking at her bare palm though she didn't flinch with the contact. She looked around quietly; examining the doors on either side of her, the floor boards just barely creaking with her applied pressure as she made her way to a door which was barely cracked open, a little light shimmering into the hall and reflecting onto the wall. She stopped at the door, breathing barely audibly as she flexed her fingers unsurely.

"Come in..."

The woman almost jumped at the words but none the less entered the room. The room was grand yet quite plain, its exterior color a dark blue and black. On the bed, beneath the sheets sat a boy, violet eyes glancing over to look at the pink haired woman in his room in question. After she said nothing, he sighed and closed his book, wondering why she came to bother him.

"Yes Charlotte?"

"Ah yes..Um..We have a problem.."

"What is it..?"

"The Manor over the horizon is under attack. I've sent Lily to recover any survivors."

"Impossible," the boy rose and began the walk over to his window, "We would have been contacted, we should be able-" once his nimble fingers drew back the curtains and revealed off in the distance the burning manor, his voice had trailed off, "Is everyone dead?"

"Most, I sent Lily over to recover anyone left."

"When she returns, wake me. Bring any and all evidence to me to be examined thoroughly. No normal person set fire to that manor..you can tell..even from where we stand, can't you Charlotte?"

"Yes Glen-sama.."

With that, conversation for the night had ended and Lotti left the room.

* * *

It was around six in the morning when Leo Baskerville was interrupted once more but this time by the squeals of delight throughout the manor, rousing him enough to get up and pull on a robe before making his way calmly downstairs.

A few of the Baskerville members were awake, including Vincent and a dozing Caroline resting against the blonde. A few different people were there as well.

"Reim-san, I'm happy you decided to stay!" the smallest of the Baskervilles cheered as her grip on the men's jacket tightened with his growing fear.

Vincent looked up when he heard the soft steps approaching, jabbing Caroline non to gently in the gut with his elbow, the girl sending him a glare when she roused enough before looking over to where everyone else's attention had gone.

"As you all should know, our allies from the Beverly Manor are dead," silent glances were exchanged, "We retrieved very few survivors and the servant of Duke Barma was recovered as well as this," Lotti held up the Rainsworth key to the abyss, "On the servant."

"Oh you bad boy! You stole from them!" Lily giggled, holding onto Reim tighter.

Caroline looked over to the fidgeting male, "There's no way in hell that pathetic excuse for a man had the balls and guts to steal , even off an old lady. She'd kick his ass left and right."

Lotti chuckled from her spot, "Nicely put Red Eye."

Caroline smiled while Reim seemed to squirm in the chair he was set in, his arms tied painfully behind the back of the chair, struggling to get them loose in which his glasses fell from his nose and onto the floor with an audible crunch once Lily got her hands on them and this received an irritating noise from the servant which amused everyone aside from Vincent and Leo. Reim seemed highly uncomfortable, especially since he couldn't see much but he could feel the clinging fingers at his pant leg eagerly.

"Oh I love this guy, I should make him my pet, " Caroline suggested as she stood, pulling her blanket over her head with a soft yawn, "Unless there are important matters to be taken care of, I wish to return home where I can see my knife."

"Actually Caroline, you and Vincent are currently being held hostage," this had all stopped any conversation and even Reim looked over, "We sent a ransom note to Gilbert at a high amount that is impossible to pay for your return. We have matters to discuss and we need all the time we can get. And since I've carelessly revealed this information in front of the Barma Servant, I must keep you as well since you are friends with outsiders and I do not trust you despite your connections."

Reim looked mildly devastated but pissed all the same, "This is mad!" he cried but no one paid him any attention.

Vincent looked mildly angry, "You're making nii-san worry about me!? You shouldn't have done that!" it seemed the normally calm blonde was about to lunge but Lotti punched him in the gut with a smile as he winced and held his stomach, stumbling a step back but glaring at Lotti.

Caroline raised a brow at Lotti, "We could become acquaintances."

"Acquaintances? Isn't the saying usually friends?"

"Friends..? Friends are pathetic excuses for a love surrogate when one can not obtain a mate so the love is branched off to people with common interests and hobbies."

"Well…when you put it like that...you're certainly a wise bitch."

"Thank you."

A thick tension seemed to hang in the air for a moment before the new Glen cleared his throat, "We know the Beverly Manor was having a party that night and I suppose it had gone on into the wee hours of the morning before it was burnt down. Evidence shows that this was a Chain made fire. Odd thing is, the burnt wood has remnants of abyssal light scattered throughout it and I believe that the Abyss herself is the cause for this." He paused, "I believe she's lonely again and wants company so she's creating havoc until we give her some...Sadly...We cannot offer you two up at all despite your connections with her," the red eyed devils in the room exchanged a knowing look, " So since we cant do anything, she's sending out a chain, a friend of some sort and is making it kill massive amounts of people and we need to kill it-."

"So…we're throwing a party?" Caroline questioned

"No, us throwing a party will not be necessary."

Everyone exchanged curious glances before their attention was reverted back to the head Baskerville, wondering what other way they were to gain the attention of the chain if it only came for masses of people. Another common question on their minds was why the abyss was killing random people in such a fashion that wasn't like her to do so but they all knew she was prone to emotionally changes.

"Oz Vessalius will be, for this of course." The Glen held up a pendant, a dim dark aura emitting from it, "It's one of B-Rabbit's memories."

"How will you get him to agree to come Glen-sama?" Lily questioned.

"We have his kin," eyes traveled over to Caroline, "Don't we?"

"Me? I'm not going to stand for your tricks," Caroline stood with a huff and took a step forward before there were arms under hers and she was trapped against someone, looking up into mismatched eyes, "You bastard!"

"Ah,ah,ah Dollie, language young one, language," he said as a smirk broke out across his face and his eyes narrowed.

"Vince, I'm going to kill you!" she began to kick but her legs were grabbed by a cloaked Baskerville, "Lemme go! This isn't right!"

"Lily, please go retrieve the pills from the cabinet in the basement." Glen requested as the screaming girl was taken to the adjoining room.

Lily nodded, leaving her play thing in his chair before running off.

"What are you going to do to her? She's not but a child." Reim said, looking at the blur which was the head Baskerville.

"She's our bait, she's all we've got and when I'm done with her," violet eyes and a wicked smile peered at Reim, "The Abyss will be begging to take her."


End file.
